


Vigilante (Claire/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: Defenders Heroes x Reader Short Oneshots [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Reader-Insert, SUPERHERO DOCTOR, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: You are one of the many vigilantes in Hell's Kitchen with a minor injury who needs Claire Temple's help. Luckily for you, you happen to be Dr. Temple's favorite patient.FLUFFY AF.





	

You groaned out in pain when your shoulder collided hard with the floor of Claire Temple's balcony. You thought that you would have enough strength to climb up the building and make it inside on your own, but the second you threw your leg over the railing of the balcony, every muscle in your body tensed up and failed you all at once. You fell hard onto the floor, making a sound loud enough to alert the sleepy superhero doctor inside the apartment. Claire pulled the curtain open as gasped when she saw you rolling around on the balcony, clutching your arm in pain. She slid open the sliding glass door and rushed out to help you.

"What did you do now?" Claire scolded you as she put her arms around your waist in an attempt to drag you inside.

"The Hand." you mumbled as she dropped you down on the floor of the apartment.

" _You brought the Hand here!?_ " Claire hissed, slamming the glass door so hard you thought it might shatter. It didn't.

"No." you moaned, still holding onto a bloody spot on your arm. "I ditched them. I wouldn't put you in danger like that." Claire sighed in relief, a hand quickly rubbing over her tired eyes.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Claire asked as she dropped down to inspect your arm. Her steady fingertips prodded around the long cut across your bicep. You winced slightly, but let her do her job.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." you whispered. Claire gave you a sad look before reaching over to a nearby table to fetch her first-aid-kit.

"I know, it's okay." she smiled sadly. Claire rifled through the small white box, taking out things she would need to patch you up. "It doesn't look that bad."

"It feels bad." you said, taking in a deep breath as you prepared yourself for what she was about to do. Claire started to slowly clean out the cut, the alcohol stung deep into your bloodied flesh. You hissed out in pain at the sudden touch of the cloth with the burning fluid. Claire smiled.

"Oh, you big baby." she laughed. "It's just a paper cut."

"From a sword." you informed her, a smile taking over your own face.

"Are you sure it wasn't a letter opener or something?" she joked as she dabbed lightly at the cut.

"Very funny." you said, a laugh involuntarily creeping up your throat. Claire threw the cloth aside as she reached into the box for a bandage.

"Jesus, you're worse than Matt." she said, as she carefully wrapped the bandage around the wound. "You 'superheroes' sure are crybabies, huh? Can't handle the pain?" The laugh in your throat finally made it up to the surface, stretching out your smile even wider.

"You sure know how to make someone feel better, Claire." you laughed. Claire tied the bandage up, smoothing it down with her hands. She reached up and took your chin into her hand, making you look at her. Without a word she brought you closer and pressed a kiss to the side of your jaw.

"Could you maybe not get yourself hurt every night? Give me a night off every once in a while?" You shook your head as you wrapped your arms around her.

"I can't make any promises."


End file.
